Pro-bending Semi-finals
by SeptemberWilliams
Summary: Commentary on a match that happens somewhere in the avatar universe. Please disregard my recycled names and enjoy. Or dont, you're choice.


**A/N: So i had to write something that portrayed Color Commentary and Analyst sports commentary so naturally I went with pro bending and i thought i'd share it with you all**

**Pro-bending Semi Finals: Eastern Dragon-Hawks vs. Arctic Tiger-Seals**

**Sato**: Welcome ladies and gentlemen of all nations! Today we witness the match between two long time blood rivals, The Dragon-Hawks versus the Tiger-Seals! I'm here with Shiro Shinobi.

**Shiro**: Good evening Sato. This is going to be an amazing game, both teams are fighting to make it to the championship and its been five years since these two rivals have had to face each other. They have completely different methods of bending and every time they play each other, chaos ensues. I'm not even going to wager on a team today.

**Sato**: Yes, for the Dragon-Hawks. We have Tyro for earth, Ursa for fire, and Hama for water. What do you think of the trio?

**Shiro**: Tyro is a new addition to this previously all girl team and he has absolutely no record in this sport at all, but knowing the Dragon-Hawks I'd say they knew what they were doing when they chose him. I would only question whether they chose him because he's a good bender or because they need someone to take the hits for them in the ring. Both Hama and Ursa have bad rap sheet in the way of sportsman ship, Ursa currently holding the record for most flags given to a player in pro-bending history!

**Sato**: Yes, she is well known for her temper. Many have wondered if its true she's an illegitimate from Fire Nation Royalty, and she certainly bends like she might be. Between her and Hama they practically have all they're opponents running scared!

**Shiro**: The Tiger-Seals have a very different set of players. Lee for fire, Chin for earth, and Visola for water, they're really known for their team tactics. They have such a beautiful teamwork that lets them win matches swiftly and smoothly. They are three knockouts from breaking the record set by Avatar Korra herself. Its quite impressive and any pro-bender knows that their games are something interesting to watch as their plays have started to trend in the pro-bending world.

**Sato: **The bell is about to ring for round one. The players take their places, Tiger-Seals in the Blue and Dragon-Hawks in the red.

[The bell sounds]

**Sato: **They're off! Both teams are fighting hard from the start for the other's territory.

**Shiro: **Looks like the Tiger-Seals have purposefully pitted Fire against earth. The dust is crowding the whole arena, and Visola is delivering all the blows! Tyro is taking most of the heat for his team, he gets knocked back into the second ring but a face-shot from Visola. Hama and Ursa stopped trading blows with Chin and Lee aiming instead for Visola.

**Sato: **Hama is full fury now, taking only headshots at her opponents, she dances on the right on the line of the first ring trying to get in her opponents face.

**Shiro: **Ursa knocks Visola back to the second ring, and her boys quickly answer with earth to her legs and fire to her chest. She joins Tyro in the second ring. Hama's now taking shots from all three Tiger-Seals, her teammates try to defend her but she gets knocked back and the Tiger-Seals advance into Dragon-Hawk Territory.

**Sato:** The Dragon-Hawks look pretty wild now! They have quite the reputation for their anger and even the newest addition is no exception. They fight back but [Bells rings ending the round] Oh! Looks like the Tiger-Seals take the first round. The teams retake their respective territory for round two. [Bell signals Round two] Looks like the Dragon-Hawks don't take well to losing territory! Hama shoots Chin off the ring with a shot that probably lasted more than the one-second limit, but the refs don't say a word. Tyro's showing us what he's really made of and targets Visola mercilessly pinning her into a corner and taking shot after shot!

**Shiro:** Visola shows some beautiful maneuver tactics and gets free from where Tyro had her pinned. She catches Hama off guard she is out of the ring! The four remaining benders continue to trade blows but each team is unrelenting. Nobody is gaining territory! [Bell ends round two] Two players all in the first ring means the round will be settled by a tiebreaker

**Sato:** Here's the coin toss, and the Dragon-Hawks win the coin toss. Ursa looks rabid now folks but so does Hama, soaking wet from her dive out of the arena. Looks like they're having a fight about which element to send in, and Tyro doesn't want any part in it! Looks like Hama's going to let Ursa take the tiebreaker. She and Lee enter the inner circle and the other members back up for a better view as it rises up into the air.

**Shiro:** The tiebreaker starts and Ursa wastes no time in dousing her opponent in flames. Lee tries to fight back but she's relentless, hitting him as fast as she can with out breaking the hosing rules. He gets close to her trying to avoid her assault but she jumps around to face him again. She summons flame after flame, and I don't believe it! Her fire is burning blue! She knocks Lee out of the circle as the refs hit her with a yellow fan, but it looks like they are going to allow it!

**Sato:** I don't know how they expected to pin Visola in that last round she's quite renown for her studies in air bending working with the nomads from a young age and she probably has the greatest evasive maneuvers in the game.

**Shiro: **That's right; lets see how they respond for round three. [Bell for round three sounds.] Lee and Chin are quick with the blows this time hitting their mark but not knocking any one back. Visola defends their territory and the Tiger-Seals seem to be herding the Dragon-Hawks together. Yes! That's exactly what they're doing! Visola waits in the middle, she strikes and they're out!

**Sato:** It's a knock out! The Tiger-Seals are going to the Pro-bending championship! Amazing!


End file.
